


Happy birthday, Lance

by LittlesWords



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: 28th july, Cute story, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance, M/M, Voltron, birthday piece, its just a v short piece, lance - Freeform, starboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlesWords/pseuds/LittlesWords
Summary: It's Lance' birthday!!





	Happy birthday, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr starboy-rolled-in-stardust

Happy birthday, Lance.

  
Lance wasn’t sure of how to feel when he woke up; July 28th boasted the orange screen on his nightstand, making his stomach feel both hot and cold from mixed emotions. Because it’s not every day your young man turns 20. And said young man certainly didn’t expect that his 20 year old birthday would be celebrated in a galaxy, hundreds or thousands - perhaps more likely hundreds of thousands - light years away from planet Earth! Lance drew a long sigh as he rubbed the last sleep out of his blue eyes. That was how he felt - blue. A few minutes after mentally persuading himself to get out of the bed, it knocked on his door. Oh well, now he had to get out of bed… “Yes?” Lance groaned, still groggy. Huh? No-one. Was this a - oh. “It’s you guys.” The four mice, Platt, Plachu, Chulatt and Chuchule, stood and looked… Lance wasn’t sure of how to feel when the only word he could think of to describe the mice was ‘excited’.

  
“Whatchu got there?” He kneeled and took a little, tight rolled piece of paper from Chulatt . It was pastel blue with small gold dots on, and had a gold string tied around it.

“What the cheese…?” Lance brooded shortly what this could be for, but why break his brain in the morning when the answer to finding out, were to open the scroll. “Lance, you’re needed at the pool ASAP. Allura.” He read. Allura! That explains the mice and prettiness. Almost as pretty as the princess, he giggled a bit.

  
Once he was done with his beauty routine (sleep was only step one, before shower there was step two to three, after shower there was step four to seven), and after his mandatory ‘mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the prettiest boy of them all?’ to himself, he set off to the pool, now brooding why Allura needed him by the pool. Humming a tune while walking down the empty corridors, his mind wandered to his family; how were they? Did they hoist the flag on the flag pole? Did mamá make the banana casserole that he always got on his birthday? Did they even do anything today? Maybe they just sat and stared instead of going to the beach like they used to. What if… what if they’d stopped doing anything… what if they just… pretended that today, July 28th, was just a normal day like July 27th or February 29th?

  
Lance stopped; he had to take a deep breath to calm his heart that now galloped like ten wild horses in his chest. Wait. What was that smell? He sniffed the air, brows knit together in curiousity. It smelled… “salty?” he muttered. Salty, but fresh. Curiousity pushed his bad thoughts away, and with new energy he followed the smell, rather than Allura’s message.

 

But it came from the pool.

  
The salty fresh smell even filled the lift! Now Lance was really curious! He was already half down the hall when the lift’s doors were fully open. Jumping on his right leg, he untied his left shoe and threw it so he could jump on the left leg, and untie his right shoe (it soon followed its partner to the cold floor), so he didn’t have to think about them, now when entering the pool hall. Why was it dark in here, he thought. “Allura, I’m he-”

  
“Feliz cumpleaños!” six voices choired when the lights went on.

  
Lance’ jaw dropped; the pool hall had been decorated to resemble a beach- Not just any beach, he saw. It was Veradero Beach! “Guys…” his voice trembled when he registered his surroundings. The room smelled like salt water, seaguls’ faint screams could be heard in stereo and even fresh gusts of wind stroked his hair. This was most likely Pidge’s doing, she who was so brilliant when it came to tech and such. What was that other smell? “Hunk…” Lance’ voice was near cracking. “Is that…”

  
“Your favourite banana casserole?” Hunk’s warm voice had a little hint of proudness. “It sure is, bud.”

  
Okay… don’t cry… phew, breathe in - and breathe out.  
“I’m glad the mice caught you before you got up,” Allura stood with her hands on her hips, smiling. Wow, the pink bikini with white dots really looked good on her, and that little skirt dotted the I! “I hope you haven’t eaten yet?”

  
Lance shook his head. “No… I haven’t.” his eyes wandered from her to the others; they were all in their swimwear, except Pidge, who’d only changed from her usual long sleeved shirt to a green tank top. “You guys,” a wide smile spread on his lips, “this is amazing!” his breath got a bit caught in his throat when he spoke. A cold arm wrapped itself around his waist.  
“Happy birthday, sharpshooter,” Shiro smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to Lance’ cheek, pulling him close to his chest.

 

And he cried.

  
Yes - it’s not every day your young man turns 20. And said young man certainly didn’t expect that his 20 year old birthday would be celebrated in a galaxy, hundreds or thousands - perhaps more likely hundreds of thousands - light years away from planet Earth!  
But it was okay. He felt okay.


End file.
